


A flaw in the system

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, gremmie smp
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream Smp, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Glitches, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, alters???, cheats, creative mode, gremmie smp - Freeform, split personality, telaportation, the author is up at 5:25 making this, this Takes place during Tommy’s exile :)), void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: Dream, Tubbo, sapnap, Ranboo, philza, quackity, and fundy all stood there. The group stared at the woman before them, none of them said a word. Long golden brown wavered slightly with the breeze, a long strip in the front tied into a braid which hung down her shoulder and rested against her chest. A golden crown rested atop her head....“Who...who are you?”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

↤ ✧ ↦

this fic is based in the time during Tommy’s exile. This is based of a tiktok series of mine with my Minecraft oc. I run a smp called the gremmie smp witch is my oc’s name so in this fic you’ll be seeing some of the fellow members from my smp :) 

↤ ✧ ↦


	2. Oc Character images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The images for all of the ocs from my smp including mine that will be included in this fic :))
> 
> \- ocs in order 
> 
> \- gremmie (mine)


	3. Finns (oc) char images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS OC IS NOT MINE IT IS MY FRIENDS MC CHAR THEY HAVE ALLOWED ME TO USE THEM FOR MY FIC AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THEYRE SO SWEET.


	4. Kiara’s (oc) ref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN NOT MINE! MY DISCORD IS LETTING ME USE THEIR OCS FOR THIS FIC TYYY


	5. Clash’s (oc) refs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you clash for not only gifting me nitro but for also letting me use ur char for this fic. He’s so pog


	6. Moth’s (oc) ref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moth my beloved husband 🥺


	7. Krypto’s (oc) ref

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty krypto for letting me use ur char


	8. rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM WRITING THIS ON MY SCHOOL COMPUTER CUZ IM GROUN DED THE MSCHOOL DIDMT BLOCK THIS SITE HELL YEAH I CAAN READ NSF- BAHJFJDNJXKLSE FUCK YEAH AND I CAN TEXT PEOPLE ON G OOGLE DOCS HELLLLL YEAHHHH

**_re·birth_ **

_/rēˈbərTH/_

_ Learn to pronounce _

_noun_

_the process of being reincarnated or born again._

_"the endless cycle of birth, death, and rebirth"_

the ocean is a vast thing, a massive body of water that is home to colorful sealife. 

there in the water was a girl, stripped of everything and reborn once more into a different life and a different world. a being with god like powers that would be both a blessing and as well as a curse. a girl who could easily be mistaken as a angel or some sort of angelic being. a girl with long silky golden brown hair that reached her hips, smooth and flawless pale skin dusted with a galaxy of freckles. a girl with captivating golden eyes that shone like the sun in the sky. a girl with a slender body which while it was small and delicate was also strong and agile. there was a girl, a powerful girl. a girl that could take on withers without a once of fear. 

there was a girl, floating in the water with nothing but a silken cloth wrapped around her body and a crown of pure gold held in her hands.


	9. deity

**de·i·ty**

/ˈdēədē,ˈdāədē/

Learn to pronounce

_noun_

a god or goddess (in a polytheistic religion).

"a deity of ancient Greece"

A deity or god is a supernatural being considered divine or sacred.

in the entire history that had been recorded so far in the scrolls from the beginning of time there were and is only two divine

beings known to all of the server. these divine beings being notch. the creator of the universe, the one who brought life

to the world. and then evil itself, or better known as herobrine. the feared and dangerous, the one the mobs bowed down to and whose orders

they followed without any hesitation. tales of encounters with these divine beings were told throughout generations.

these stories traveling from villages to the lands afar, those who told them traveling from near and far to spread their stories to

others.

these tales though they varied they only had the two deities in them, no others were known.

so when the girl showed up, the local beachside village took her in without hesitation. they raised her as if she was one of their own, 

she helped out around the village. helping with the farmers in the fields, gathering supplies for the various workers of the village she was raised in. 

it was normal for the time being, simply thought of as a hard worker who cared about her family and village.

their thoughts began changing when she helped defend the village one night, it was a peaceful and gentle summer night and everyone was fast asleep.

the village was quickly awoken by the sound of horns. pillagers. villages usually didn't have many soldiers or warriors to defend them, thus the reason for

destruction of many villages usually. she was around 15 at the time, wasting no time she had ran to the blacksmiths workshop and grabbed the set of iron

armor and the diamond sword that lie on the anvil. 

the screams of her family and friends made her blood boil, the girl running straight into battle to assist the very few warriors in the village. 

she was young, so when she made quick work of bringing down her villages attackers. plunging her swords deep into the

remaining pillagers, some fleeing and leaving there fellow fighters behind only for them to be chased down and brought to their fateful end by the girl.

this. was when the villages thoughts of the girl changed.

she was strong, she was fast, she was agile and most of all, she was smart.

at first they didn't understand why, the librarians of the village rummaging through scrolls and old books for any

possible explanation for this.

the day they called her a deity was when she had summoned a block of iron

for a fellow blacksmith in need. this was the day she became a deity, a goddess if you will.

the village worshipped and respected her, she protected them without hesitation, they were her people. 

it didnt take long for the small defenseless village to change and grow into a intricately protected walls that kept her vllage

safe, that kept her people safe. they'd even built her a small castle, the crown she had been found with now

having a full meaning. she wasnt like a regular ruler, no. she instead would help her people.

she helped her fellow friends in the fields with their crops, she'd go on mining trips with the miners, she'd 

bring her fishing rod along to fish with the villages fishermen and women, she'd play with the kids of her village. 

to her this was her world. and she'd protect it no matter what.

she was a deity, a force not to be reckoned with.


	11. Put your wings on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to [hymn for the weekend] when reading this! Also canonically my character does have wings! The art used for this chapter is not mine and the artist’s signature is in the corner!

**soaring**

/ˈsôriNG/

_adjective_

_  
_flying or rising high in the air.

_"the colored trails of soaring rockets"_

  
  


  
wings.

large angelic cream colored wings, golden tipped feathers that reflected the sun whenever the rays hit them. Wings oh so powerful.

wings of power and strength. Wings that could carry someone through the air with ease, soar through the sky freely. Flight was a gift from the gods, the birds gifted with the blessing.

  
angelic. The only perfect way to describe her, the only true word to describe the sight of her.

large golden tipped wings carrying her through the sky with out care, her long hair fluttering freely with the breeze. Arms out and wings spread wide revealing the absolute sheer size of them, they were giant.   
  


Her eyes were closed shut as she glided along with the winds gently breeze, long golden brown locks carried along with the winds kisses.   
  


freedom, there was a gentle bliss she felt when she’d soar through the sky. All thoughts of worry and care fading away as she flew up and into the clouds. The sun painting a sky of vibrant oranges, yellows, reds and pinks as it set. The last rays of sun reflecting upon the golden tips of her strong wings.

_(Put your wings on me, wings on me)_

Delicate fingers brushed through the fluffy clouds that adorned the sky’s canvas.   
_  
(When I was so heavy)_

strong wings so graceful.

_(We're on a symphony)_

it was hard to see her as anything even remotely dangerous when she herself was so freely flying.

_(When I'm lower, lower, lower, low)_

higher and higher she went, a bright smile across her lips as she soared.   
  
_(Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah)_

_**Let me shoot across the sky** _


End file.
